Bacarra
Bacarra is a low-level warlock, whose powerful future self nearly defeated the Charmed Ones after traveling back in time through a Time Ripple. His current whereabouts are unknown, as he was last seen hunting a witch with the power of invisibility. History Arriving from the Future When Phoebe saved her boyfriend Miles from his destined death, she caused a Time Ripple to open. Bacarra arrived from six months into the future and visited Cole Turner, claiming to work for him in the future when he ruled the Underworld again. Bacarra revealed that Cole had sent him to save Phoebe, who would die if she continued to save Miles from the Angel of Death. However, Cole refused to listen, causing Bacarra to go after Miles himself to carry out his orders. Bacarra's Own Plans When Bacarra blinked into the manor to kill Miles, he was surprised to find all three Charmed Ones there. However, he fought them off and escaped. Facing all three sisters made him realize that he could claim power for himself, instead of working for others. Bacarra sought out his present counterpart, who was a pitiful low-level warlock who was unsuccessfully hunting a witch that possessed the power of invisibility. Bacarra convinced his counterpart to work with him to claim power for themselves. The two then faced Piper and Paige in the attic, where the future Bacarra stabbed Piper with an athame to gain her blood. Present Bacarra then used the blood in a potion to gain control over the Book of Shadows. They then used the To Disempower a Witch spell from the book, by taking the heart from the invisible witch, and stripped the Charmed Ones of their powers. Both Bacarra's then summoned a fireball and killed Paige and Phoebe. Leo intervened and saved Piper from a third attack and took her to the alley Miles was supposed to die to find the Time Ripple. Meanwhile future Bacarra planned to return to the future, advising his counterpart to call the leaders of the Underworld to demand his rightful position. When Bacarra arrived in the alley, Leo stalled him while Piper entered the Time Ripple. She then altered the timeline so Miles died at the right time, erasing the timeline where her sisters were killed. This caused future Bacarra to be erased from existence and left the present Bacarra to hunt his witch independently. Spells Through this knowledge, he used the following spells to achieve his goals: *'Consilio:' To cover or hide an entry. *'Murus Adigo:' To deflect the powers of a witch. *'Aspectus Invisus:' To reveal the effects of invisibility. *'Sopio:' To put another to sleep. *'Glacies Imber:' To break a magical freeze. *'Teleportato:' To teleport an object. *'Incendiares Globus:' To create a fireball. *'Debilito:' Unknown effect, as it was interrupted. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. The future Bacarra was especially skilled in spell casting and possessed impressive arcane knowledge, using Latin incantations. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate lost objects and beings through the use of a scrying crystal and a map. ;Active Powers *'Blinking:' The ability to instantly teleport by blinking. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess magically enhanced strength. Bacarra displayed this by ripping out a human heart with his bare hand. ;Other Powers *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the magical powers of magical beings by killing them with an athame. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Immunity:' The ability to immune to certain or all powers, potions and spells. Bacarra was immune to Piper's power of Molecular Immobilization. Gallery 5x08Spell1.png 5x08Spell2.png 5x08Spell3.png 5x08P8.png 5x08Spell4.png 5x08-21.png 5x08Spell5.png 5x08Spell6.png 5x08Spell7.png 5x08-39.png To Teleport an Object.gif| To Reveal the Invisible.gif| Appearances Bacarra appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil